Kiss under the moon
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: A previous encounter leaves Hwoarang desperate for more. OneShot.


**I was bored, So I just wrote something.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss under the moon<strong>

He didn't have a choice though, he was clean fighter, but when desperate, he would go beyond the dirtiest of dirty tricks. It didn't bother him who he fought, all that he cared about was winning. But right now he was losing it, another match from his long time rival. Hwoarang cleaned the blood from his lips and stood up. A hard glove to the chest had brought him down and he had fallen to the ground.

Jin had backed away, further from him where he would be a safe distance, in-case Hwoarang decided to hit him from his fatal position. Normally, Hwoarang thought, an opponent would have taken the chance and would have finished the fight already but not _him_. He was just standing, watching as Hwoarang prepared for another round.

The bastard was enjoying this.

Hwoarang had decided to continue their previous match, where they had left off from last year. Where Jin had decided to abandon the battle and ran away. Hwoarang didn't know why, but it had really pissed him off.

The moon shone from above and lit the entire forest, they were in a middle area, surrounded by trees. The smell refreshing and nostalgic, he hadn't had a fight for so long. He missed it, the tournament, the challenges and the excessive fighting he did with Jin and others.

He cracked his neck and stretched his arms, flailing them to the sides and loosening them up. His muscles were cramped, hurting from the repeated blows he had given and received.

"Sure you want to continue?" Jin wrapped his arms around his chest, "It's getting cold. Go home." He suggested.

Hwoarang clenched his teeth and walked towards Jin, "Not so fast, Kazama. I will beat you tonight." He breathed heavily when he spoke, tired and frustrated. He needed to end this.

Jin also walked towards him, he didn't look injured or either he wasn't showing any injuries. He came to a halt in front of Hwoarang, "Why bother? You've already lost." He murmured.

"Don't be so smug", Hwoarang thumbed him in the eye, hard and strong.

Jin stumbled back, feeling the sting of pain in his eye. He noticed the blood talon was approaching him fast. His moment of uncertainty had given the red head a chance to rebound.

He recovered quickly, but the red head had already come close enough to knee him in the gut, forcing Jin to bend down to the sharp pain. He gaped at the agony that had been flowed with such force that Jin had lost his breath there for a second.

Hwoarang didn't wait for the other to recover though, he wasn't going to wait till the other was ready and composed. He quickly kicked Jin, right on the side of his head. Powering over him as his head fell to the side and on the ground. He ran towards him.

Jin felt a pain on the side of his forehead and soon enough a wet numbness. Blood gushed down his face fast, the feeling too keen to swallow. Bright lights and orbs filled his sight and he was sure he was going to lose it or fall unconscious.

"My my, Jin", Hwoarang bent down, holding the others chin up to look at him. "Looks like the tables have changed faster than I thought".

Jin hissed and stirred his head away, that thumb to the eye had really turned the match around, completely. Hwoarang was inches away from his face and mocking him, Jin looked at him straight in the eye and gave him a well deserved head butt.

It should have been him who would have gotten the upper hand, instead the hit from before and the new pain, exploded his brains. He hissed and cried, clenching a hand over his head to overthrow the soreness.

Hwoarang had stumbled a few good feet away from him but hadn't received the much pain as he had hoped. Hwoarang ran towards him, hot headed and angry. "That wasn't very nice."

Jin shifted his face away as soon as he noticed where that hard boot of Hwoarang was aiming to strike. He slipped away and quickly stood up, still swaying from the pain in his head. His eye sight was brighter than it should be, he sniffed, there was blood in his nose.

Hwoarang mocked, "Come on." And Jin ran towards him, fist pumping and ready to hit. The throbbing in his head increasing with the fury that filled him.

Hwoarang dodged the punches that came towards him, off hand and slow. He captured one of his hand, hesitating his opponent and sent him thrashing backwards.

Jin gasped in pain, his right arm was twisted and pulled by Hwoarang. He was sure he had pulled a muscle around there. The red head turned his arm around Jin, tugging on it to give more pain.

He was on his knees now and Hwoarang had his right arm around his back. Pulling and jerking on it to force more pain but not enough to break it. Hwoarang bent down with him, behind him he whispered in his ear, "this seems familiar. Doesn't it?" he asked, reminding Jin of their last encounter.

Hwoarang pulled Jin by the hair and lifted his face up, the back of Jin's head hit the red heads chest. "remember the last time?" he asked.

Jin hadn't forgotten their last encounter, he had unfortunately met the red head In the middle of an alley. A fight had broken out and well, something like this happened. Jin had to leave though, his father was high on his trail and he needed to escape. So he had left him there, left Hwoarang puzzled and confused, angry and bitter.

Hwoarang released his dark hair and pulled out a knife. Too excessive, even on his part and he knew it. But his irritation towards the man before him was forcing him. He held the knife to Jin's throat.

The other man panicked, backing his head further into Hwoarang's chest. "What are you doing?" he asked, more anger than the fear that had mounted inside him. He knew the red head, but he wasn't sure if he knew him that much to trust a knife against him. Jin had never been in this situation with the blood talon before.

"I'm just angry"

"So you threaten me with a knife?" he was well composed for anyone with a knife held against their throat, Jin sternly looked up at Hwoarang. "Stop this."

Hwoarang ran the knife up towards Jin's jaw, splitting a little skin and forcing a whispered hiss from Jin's throat. He gazed at the sweaty face under him, hidden panic and rage. He smirked, bending his face lower, their eyes mere inches apart from each other and nose almost touching. "I'm not gay, you know."

Jin's eyes blew in response and in shame. He knew now, not that he had forgotten, Hwoarang was angry at their last previous encounter, where before running away, Jin had without thinking kissed the red head on the lips. It wasn't a kiss as much as a light lip on lip contact. "I…"

Hwoarang gazed at him, his eyes burning and dark. Jin didn't know whether it was in anger or something else. He hissed again as the knife traveled up over his cheek and back down. He covered the side of his face and buried it on to Hwoarang's chest. The red head twisted his arm from the back, Jin jumped up at the pain. The knife digging into his skin but not leaving a cut.

"That was a bold move from you" Hwoarang whispered, "from a well reserved guy like you to make a move on me?" he laughed "that was just, well. I wasn't expecting it."

"I wasn't thinking." Jin felt humiliated.

"Hey, I don't mind." Hwoarang admitted.

The dark haired man stopped breathing for a while, stunned at the confirmation. Yet, still embarrassed at the fact he had pulled such a move.

The red head tilted Jin's face towards himself. The pointy end of the knife threatening to cut Jin's cheek if moved back. Jin followed Hwoarang's every move carefully. His free hand resting upon Hwoarang wrist, with the knife. A move from him could be dangerous, Jin needed to wait for an opportunity to throw the talon of guard.

Hwoarang came closer, his face rapidly inching near, Jin parted his lips to breath more openly. Their closeness was damping and nerve racking. "Why don't I show you a proper kiss." Hwoarang's voice was husky and disdain. Jin realized the hold on his hand behind his back had loosen a littler but not enough to get away from.

Jin firmly eyed him, not believing him and seriously losing his held reserve. "Stop and back off", he might have sounded a little desperate but this wasn't something Jin wanted. The kiss in the alley was just a peck on the lips, nothing serious, nothing was meant by it.

"Don't be shy, Jin" Hwoarang smirked, "I did say I didn't mind." Hwoarang licked his lips and linked their lips, feeling wet lips on dry, Jin quickly pulled back only to be halt by the red head's chest. "Don't move." The red head again pressed his lips on to the darker haired man, kissing him firmly.

Jin went rigid on contact, he didn't move or say anything. He didn't kiss back either, the red head licked his tongue on his lips and tugged, hoping the other would give in and open up. Jin sealed his lips shut, not wanting to open up for an unwelcomed kiss. His stomach was in knots and his heart pounded, this shouldn't be happening, he thought to himself.

When Hwoarang was done, he pulled away and kissed his cheek. Satisfied with what he had done, he didn't budge from his place, he was still behind him. Holding on to his arm painfully. He let out a small gasp when the knife traveled back down to his throat. Jin grasped his free hand tightly against the red head's wrist, preventing the knife to slide into his skin.

"release me" Jin said, huffing angrily. "You don't need…" he looked up at the man, "no need to go any furthe…"

Hwoarang attacked his mouth again, forcing his tongue inside Jin's mouth. Jin shouldn't have spoke to him directly, the red head had gotten his chance and attacked.

The other's mouth tasted cool and wet, Jin felt the angry kiss gnashing at his teeth and biting him. A burning sensation went down his spine, he tried pulling away, instead the red talon came closer and harder on to him.

An intense emotion hit him, Jin slowly opened his mouth, letting the red head freely roam inside him. Hwoarang harshly pressed into him more, expressing his own frustration on to Jin. Biting and slipping into him more and more.

Jin kissed back, hesitantly at first and then realizing the red head was too occupied to notice, kissed him more. The response is slow and uncooperative, Hwoarang having his own way, while Jin left aside. The new taste in his mouth is rich and wet, something Jin admittedly acknowledged.

Hwoarang does notice after a while, a hungry and passionate kiss responding to his own. Hwoarang slows down, allowing the other to explore. Having known Jin for a long time, he had known him to be a quiet and held back. That kiss in the alley, Hwoarang knew meant nothing, but it had awoken a feeling inside him. A sense of want and need to do it again. Now, here they were, rolls reversed, they were kissing.

Jin's released his grip from the red head's wrist and his hand reached Hwoarang's jaw, cupping and squeezing, wanting him to get closer. Hwoarang did get close, the other man's true physical touch growing. Jin tried taking control of the kiss, their tongues wrestling to top the other, Hwoarang however, with more experience didn't allow Jin that satisfaction.

The kiss is intoxicating, eager and desperate. Jin is clawing at his face and Hwoarang has momentarily forgotten about the knife and the arm he was holding. His now free hand pulls against Jin's hair and he pushes him away.

Jin is panting heavily and flushed, the moonlight above them giving enough light for Hwoarang to see the red shame in Jin's cheeks. He had liked it.

"Now that's what I call a kiss." Hwoarang shoves Jin's head away and releases his arm. Standing up, he fixes his glove, "Not bad, Kazama. A little too desperate, I'll say." He grins and looks down at his enemy, Jin is looking up, accusing him of invasion. Something he didn't, it was a consensual kiss.

"Got to run" he adds, "I'm busy." He starts walking away, leaving Jin dazed on the ground. "Remember, If you want a kiss. Just ask." Hwoarang smirks, "I really don't mind." He laughs and leaves.

Jin swallows hard, the taste of the Talon still in his mouth. He could lie and say he didn't like it but he couldn't. He had enjoyed it, liked the taste that had savored in his mouth, the tongue that had took charge and controlled. He cracked his neck and stretched his arm, hurting from the long painful position it had been in. The dark haired man looked up and stood. He had liked the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. R&amp;R .<strong>


End file.
